cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, also called with its international denomination NUSSR, is a Federal Socialist Virtual Republic. Its federal republics, the Soviet Socialist Republics,are: SSR of Russia Meridia, SSR of Kazakhia, SSR of Azera. The capital city and main political and economical center is Moskva Novyj Gorod. History of the New Soviet Union The history of the NUSSR started in 2009,exactly on 06/30/2009,when Marco Renna,actual President and General Marshal of the Soviet Union,founded the Nation. The country is a Socialist Multy-Party Federal Republic.The main Parties are:Socialist and Communist Party of the Soviet Union,that are part of the Coalition of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union,the Alliance for the Soviet Union,and the Democratic Party. The NUSSR wants to consider itself as the modern successor of the USSR,as the name and part of the government system suggest.During the summer of 2009 new laws and projects for the Union were prepared,and they will be shown some months later at the First Congress of the Parliament of the Soviet Union,that was held on November 15 of that year.This is a very important chapter in the history of the country,because it made a significant change on government and armed forces,created on that congress. The main and probably the biggest change was reported by the Armed Forces,created on that congress as said before,because of the scary increase of military equipment.Millions of tanks,fighter aircrafts,Super-Airctraft Carriers,ICBMs were produced and distributed between the three Armed Forces of the Soviet Union,that are:New Great Red Army,Military Aviation of the Soviet Union,Great Navy Fleet of the Soviet Union.Was also designed and built a new and powerful,obviously devastating,ICBM missile:its name is SS-50 Cayuse,and its design is not known outside the Military Forces and the Design Bureaus,also called,OKBs.In other words,it remains a secret.On that congress were also created new public committees,new structures and a National Bank.All the details about the Congress are reported in this pages,after this article about the history of the NUSSR.But the history is going to change again:in fact the government understood that having too many ICBMs missiles and military equipment would have been too dangerous for everyone.So it was decided to reduce the equipment of the Armed Forces,and a new chapter in the history of the NUSSR started.But we have to wait the arrive of 2011 to see these changes.In fact the Supreme Soviet delineated the Reforms' Program of 2011 on May of that year.The First Decree of Reforms' Program for 2011 about International Alliances,Treaties and Nuclear Disarmament,is dated 05/08/11,and it sanctioned the start of a new,long Reforms' Program.The second and most important Decree was written on 05/17/2011,exactly 9 days after the first.Here two new Political Ways were created,and they are closely connected:the First is the "Real one",where assemblies and decisions are taken;the Second one is the "Virtual",in other words,the nation located in Cyber Nations,were all comes true. Political structure of the New Soviet Union The political structure of the New Soviet Union reminds for some aspects the old one from USSR.The following scheme reproduces the main structures reported in the Constitution: The First Parliamentary Congress of the NUSSR,11/15/2009 As said before,this is the congress that made significant changes to the country. Here is the list of all the changes made on that Congress: Transform the Country in a Federal Socialist Semi-Virtual Republic,Create a State Economy based on currency,banks and State's Exchange,Creation of the Armed Forces,Transform the CPSU Coalition (Communist Party of the Soviet Union) into the most important Government Party,because of a consistent lack of members in others Party,Creation of a National Bank,Creation of a national airline,called Soviet National Airlines,Creation of a State's Cooperative for Commerce,Creation of a Public Housing Management Company. All the official documents of the Congress are stored in the Soviet Union State's Archives. The Reforms' Program for 2011,the Nuclear Disarmament,the end of single-party transition period As said before,the Soviet Government realised that having a so big military and nuclear equipment would have been dangerous for security and stability,so it decided to change many things,and a new Reforms' Program was created for 2011.First of all,the first step to do,was the reduction of nuclear weapons and stop the nuclear research.So a disarmament started and all the nuclear weapons and plant are still today in process of disarmament.But,in case of emergency they can be used by Armed Forces,because they are not dismantled but only discontinued and made safe.The Second step made is the ending of single-party period started and announced during the First Congress.There's an important thing to know:this wasn't did for dictatorial purposes,but only for a consistent lack of people in the other parties.After the declariotion of the end of this period,Marco Renna,General Secretary of the CPSU Coalition,resigned,exactly on 05/13/11,after about two years of leadership in the mentioned coalition.At the moment he is the General Secretary of the Socialist Party,and,obviously,the President and Marshal of the Soviet Union. All the official documents of the Program are stored in the Soviet Union State's Archives. Photos from the New Soviet Union